


Music Video

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack is sick on the day the band is set to film the music video for I Feel Like Dancin'.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Music Video

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

When Jack woke up to his six AM alarm, he groaned before turning it off. The only thing on his agenda for the day was a twelve-hour shoot day for the band to make their I Feel Like Dancin’ video. Normally, Jack found days like these to be exciting, but today was not one of those days.   
The night before, Jack went to bed feeling a bit off, and he hoped that it would go away by the time he woke up. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He woke up with a sore throat, sweat covering him even though he was uncontrollably shaking from chills, a killer headache, and pain all throughout his body. As he went to sit up, he broke into a coughing fit. He held his throat some, since the coughing made it hurt even more.   
He knew that there was no way he could get out of what they had to do, since it was planned months in advance, and this was the only time that it could be done. He got himself out of bed and quickly got himself ready to go. After ordering an Uber, he made himself some tea to soothe his throat. Once the car got there, he went outside and got in.   
The one silver lining to this shoot, is that they were able to do it on a soundstage in Baltimore, so after a long day of feeling terrible, Jack would have the luxury of being able to go to his own house and rest in his own bed. Once he got to the building, he thanked the driver, and checked in with the desk attendant.  
There was still half an hour before the shoot was set to start, so the rest of his band were all in their green room, getting touched up for their first shots.  
“Hey Jack! This video is going to be awesome!” Alex exclaimed when he saw Jack walk in.  
“Yeah, it’ll be great,” Jack replied in a raspy voice.  
“Woah, are you coming down with something?” Zack asked, sounding concerned.  
“No, I was ‘coming down with something’ yesterday. Today, I’m sick as hell,” Jack replied, coughing loudly. Alex went over to Jack and helped him sit down on the couch. As Jack started to calm himself, Alex put a hand to his friend’s forehead.  
“You feel pretty warm. I wish we could reschedule this; you’re going to have a rough day,” Alex sympathized.   
“Yeah, it’s going to be a bitch,” Jack replied.  
“Is there anything we can do for you, man?” Rian asked.  
“Snap your fingers and make whatever the fuck this is go away,” Jack replied sarcastically, blowing his nose into one of the many tissues he’d stuffed into his pockets before leaving his house.  
“Well, we have the space booked for twelve hours, hopefully it won’t actually take that long. I can tell you feel terrible,” Alex said. Normally, he was the one to get sick at the worst times, so he understood how much this day would wear Jack out.  
“Well, keep drinking your tea, and maybe that’ll help your throat and voice some. We’re doing the scenes with the record executive first, then all of the crazy stuff in the second half of the day,” Rian explained.  
“Maybe after the shoot, we can all go back to your house with you and have a movie night. I know you’re by yourself right now, and you need someone to take care of you,” Alex offered.  
“That would be great, but we’re all going to be exhausted after this, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to if you’re too tired,” Jack replied with a sneeze.  
“It’s alright, Jack. We’ll be fine, we just want to help you out,” Zack replied.  
“As long as you’re still thinking that later, then I’d love that,” Jack replied. For the next twenty minutes, their stylists and makeup artists got them ready for the first scenes. Jack was glad he could wear something comfortable, since he was already feeling uncomfortable from his aches.   
Once it was officially seven that morning, it was time to start shooting. The four of them walked out of the green room and to the main production floor to meet with the director.  
“Okay boys are we ready to shoot this thing?” he asked, trying to get everyone excited. They all said yes as Jack started to cough again. Instinctively, Alex rubbed Jack’s back until the fit went away.  
“Woah, you don’t sound good, are you alright?” the director asked, sounding concerned.  
“I’m a bit under the weather,” Jack replied.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, but I can’t really do much to help you, you’ll just have to power through,” the director said sympathetically.  
“I figured. I’ll be okay,” Jack replied. The actor who was playing their record executive walked over and introduced himself, then went and took their places in the set.  
“Okay, we’re going to shoot everything we need from this set all at once. We’re going to start with the first conversation. Three, two, one, action!” the director exclaimed as they started into the scene.  
Almost immediately, Jack felt a tickle in his throat, and he tried his hardest to ignore it. Right after Alex started his line, Jack couldn’t contain it, and coughed again.   
“Cut!” the director yelled as Alex put his hand to Jack’s back.  
“Are you okay, man?” Zack asked. Jack cleared his throat before speaking again.  
“I’m fine, sorry everyone,” Jack replied, his face going red due to embarrassment.  
“If you’re okay now, let’s try that again. Three, two, one, action!” the director yelled. Luckily, the second try went better than the first, and they made it through the scene.   
“Great! Let’s just start straight into the next one. Action!” the director called. They got through the second take on the first try, to everyone’s delight.   
Once they got to the last scene, Jack noticed that his chills had gotten worse, and he started to shake, which Alex noticed.  
“Are you shivering?” Alex asked.  
“I’m freezing my ass off, dude,” Jack replied, hugging himself.  
“I’m sorry man, I wish I could help,” Alex replied.  
“I appreciate the thought,” Jack replied with a small smile.  
“Let’s do this last scene. Action!” the director said. Once they got through it, the director stopped them.  
“Awesome, now for the backup takes!” the director exclaimed.  
“The what?” Jack asked with a sneeze.  
“We always do backup takes. We have to record all of the scenes multiple times so the production people and editors can pick the best ones for the final cut of the video,” Rian explained.  
“Oh, right,” Jack exclaimed. Normally, Jack didn’t mind this, but he felt so cold where they were that he just wanted to be done.  
“Okay, let’s do the first scene again. Action!” the director called out. After a couple hours, they’d done many more takes of all of the scenes with the record executive. Jack coughed and sneezed a lot throughout it, making everything take longer, and wear out his voice.   
“Okay, the performance shots are next, there’s no outfit changes for these. You know the drill, we’ll do the whole song through multiple times, so we have options,” the director explained. They all grabbed their instruments, took their places, and started. This took them a couple hours, they had to scrap a lot of takes since Jack continued to cough and sneeze throughout it.  
“Go change into your next outfits, then we’ll do the scenes with the extras,” the director instructed. They walked back to their green room then started to change into their next outfits as Jack blew his nose.   
“How’re you feeling, Jack?” Alex asked once he was dressed.  
“Awful, if I’m being honest. My throat hurts from coughing, and I have a splitting headache now. Oh, and I’m still freezing,” Jack said as he quickly got dressed. Once Jack was dressed, Alex walked to him and felt his forehead.  
“You feel warmer now. I guess all we can do is go out there and get this done so you can go home and rest up,” Alex replied.  
“You’ve got this, man,” Zack added.  
“Thanks, guys,” Jack replied.  
“Let’s get back out there and get this done,” Rian stated. Once they got back to the soundstage, Jack warned the extras that would be close to him that he was sick, and they were very understanding of it, much to his relief.   
They spent the next half hour getting takes for the Jersey Shore inspired scene, then they all changed into the outfits for the product placement scene. They had their lunch break after this, and Jack used that time to take a nap in the green room while his friends went out to get food.  
“Jack, we have to start getting ready again,” Alex said, shaking Jack awake.  
“No, I want to sleep,” Jack whined.   
“I know, but we still have five more hours of work in front of us,” Alex replied. Jack slowly got up. Then went to his makeup chair. The first spoof scene they were doing was the Katy Perry video, and Alex did his solo scenes while the other three got ready. The makeup process took about an hour, which Jack wouldn’t have minded if the powders being put on him didn’t make him sneeze even more.   
Once he was dressed, he hugged himself for warmth, since he didn’t have much on. Seeing Jack this miserable made his bandmates feel badly for him, usually something like this video would’ve been right up Jack’s alley, due to the humor in it.   
As much as they wished they could just end it there, they knew that Jack would just have to power through the second half of the day, even though it would be much more taxing than the first half was.  
\------------  
When the clock hit seven that evening, Jack couldn’t have been happier. All of the scenes for the second half of the day required them wearing uncomfortable outfits and having high energy, neither of which Jack liked at this point. By the end of the shoot, all of Jack’s symptoms had worsened significantly, and he felt like he was running on fumes.  
“That’s a wrap, guys! Jack, you’re a major trooper. I hope that when you see the final cut, you’ll decide that this day was worth it. Feel better, man,” the director said.  
“Thanks,” Jack said in a raspy voice. All of the talking and coughing that he’d done throughout the day had wrecked his voice and made his throat sting.  
“You made it, Jack!” Rian exclaimed.  
“How’re you feeling?” Zack asked. Jack opened his mouth to reply, but had a loud coughing fit instead. All three of his bandmates put a hand to his back, hoping to comfort him.  
“Let’s get you home and in bed, you really need rest,” Alex stated. The four of them took an Uber back to Jack’s place, and Jack was really glad that his bandmates still wanted to spend the evening with him. He felt miserable and having his friends with him gave him a sense of comfort.   
Once they got to Jack’s house, Jack went to change, Zack and Rian set up the big couch in the basement for the four of them, and Alex got tea and medicine for Jack from the kitchen. Jack got comfortable on the couch, then took the tea and medicine from Alex. The others sat on the couch with him and turned on the TV.  
“Thank you, guys, for everything, I really appreciate it,” Jack rasped out.  
“Of course, man. I’m glad we could help,” Alex replied, opening his arms for Jack to snuggle into him. Not even ten minutes later, Jack was asleep, much to everyone’s relief.   
Zack, Rian and Alex stayed the night and most of the next day, doing everything they could to help their friend get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I usually don't post on Fridays, but I had this written up, so I decided to type/edit it today! This is for CNF, thanks for the request, and I'm currently working on the other ideas you've sent me! Please continue sending requests, I love writing them so much, and I hope that you guys like to read them! Thank you for reading, it means so much to me. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
